Various types of ovens, ranges, and fryers are known in the prior art. Rotisserie ovens are great at providing indirect cooking, slow roasting, providing surface finishing, and browning, however these devices are generally incapable of grilling, frying, or cooking foods through direct cooking. While, ranges can provide a uniform heating surface providing direct cooking means for searing meats and vegetables, a range is incapable of slow roasting a dish or serving as a deep fryer. Additionally, a fryer has certain safety conditions that must be met in order to safely fry food, and is incapable of slow roasting a dish, or providing indirect heating. These safety requirements include having a stable, relatively immovable deep fryer pan, that prevents oil from sloshing around. An added problem of each of these devices is that they exist only in single units, thus, each device requires its own real-estate in the kitchen. The more devices that are required to cook a meal, the less room there is in the kitchen.
Thus, what is needed is a combination rotisserie oven, grill and fryer, included in a single device that drastically reduces the counter top space and provides the various cooking methods available through the different oven, grill and fryer devices.